geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Theory of Everything 2
Theory of Everything 2 (ToE2) - (pl. Teoria Wszystkiego 2) jest osiemnastym poziomem oraz drugim oficjalnym etapem o poziomie trudności "Demon". Jest uznawany za łatwego, a czasami może się zdarzyć, że średniego Demona. Został dodany w wersji 1.9. Nowości Wprowadzono niewidzialne piły działające na tej samej zasadzie, co niewidzialne bloki. Etap wprowadza też małą-falę, która leci pod wyższym kątem, aniżeli zwyczajna fala. Opis Poziom rozpoczyna łatwa kostka. Należy w niej odbijać się od pierści i uważać na te fałszywe. Następnie poziom przyspiesza i zmieniamy się w mały statek. Należy w nim omijać niewidzialne kolce. Następne jest duże ufo gdzie należy przeciskać się przez korytarze. Nie jest ono trudne. Potem jest kula, która nie wymaga zbyt dużo wysiłku. Następne ufo jest podobne do poprzedniego, lecz przez kawałek jesteśmy mali. Potem jest kostka. Należy odbijać się od pierścienie i uważać na te fałszywe. Jest też kilka niewidzialnych bloków. Dalej pojawia się statek ze zmianami grawitacji i wąskimi przejściami. Potem jest kostka. Jest ona łatwa. Następnie jest fala, która ma do przebycia korytarz; robi się on coraz węższy. Następnie jest kula wymagająca rozszyfrowywania. Następnie jest podobna do poprzedniej fala, lecz bez zwężeń. W następnym statku należy omijać niewidzialne piły. Potem jest kostka podobna do poprzedniej. Następnie jest statek, który przez wielu nazywany jest najtrudniejszym momentem we wszystkich oficjalnych etapach. Spowodowane jest to tym, że jest on bardzo wąski. Następnie jest znów kostka, lecz tym razem nieco krótsza. Potem jest ufo w którym należy omijać kolce. Następnie jest mini-fala podobna do tych większych. Na koniec jest kostka podobna do poprzednich. Sekretne Monety * Pierwsza moneta znajduje się w 13%. Zamieniając się w statek, napotkasz po drodze portal grawitacyjny. Gdy do niego wejdziesz, natychmiastowo przytrzymaj na chwilę klawisz skoku, aby wejść przez małą szczelinę, która prowadzi do pieniążka. * Druga moneta znajduje się w 65%. Pędząc za pomocą fali, napotkasz się z przerwą w przeszkodzie, pod którą znajduje się pieniążek. Gdy zbliżysz się do tejże przeszkody, puść klawisz i szybko naciśnij, aby wrócić na główną ścieżkę. Może to być dosyć trudne. * Ostatnia moneta znajduje się w 84%. Po przemianie w kostkę, odbij się o pierścień, a następnie skocz na drugim. Drugi pierścień ma na sobie znak "X", jednakże nie jest on pułapką. Prowadzi on do monety. Ciekawostki * Theory of Everything 2 jest jedynym utworem, który jest kolaboracją dwóch autorów: DJ Nate oraz F-777 (jako podkład muzyczny wykorzystany w oficjalnym etapie). * Nazwa planszy przekracza domyślny limit znaków w tytułach poziomów społeczności. Innymi takimi etapami są Electroman Adventures oraz Geometrical Dominator. * Przed wersją 2.0, odblokowanie etapu wymagało 30 Sekretnych monet. * Utwór ToE2 przypomina muzykę z ToE, lecz odnowioną i zremiksowaną. * Ten poziom jest najdłuższy ze wszystkich oficjalnych. Błędy * Przy pierwszym segmencie kostki (1%), można użyć żółtego pierścienia skoku oznaczonego krzyżem bez zderzania się z kolcem poniżej. Jednakże zderzysz się ze zwieszającym się filarem po tym. * Także przy 1%, przy wskoczeniu na niebieski jump orb dostatecznie wcześnie i przytrzymaniu dalej klawisza, możesz rozbić się od razu. * Przy pierwszym segmencie statku przy 15%, możesz opuszczać trzeci portal grawitacyjny poprzez przejście pod nim, jednakże wymaga to dokładności i praktyki. * Przy pierwszym segmencie statku, na 16% można opuścić spowalniający prędkość portal przez zejście poniżej jego. Przez to muzyka w dalszych częściach poziomu nie synchronizuje się poprawnie. * Przy drugim segmencie kuli (58%), możesz opuszczać drugi blok, przez co po prostu przechodzisz na następny, zamiast zmieniać grawitacje dwukrotnie i kontynuować klasycznie. Ta droga jest znacznie łatwiejsza niż zwykła trasa. * Przy trzecim segmencie statku, (69%) możesz ominąć portal zmieniający w kostkę i pozostać w formie małego statku w następnych dwóch częściach (70%-82%). Jednakże gdy dolecisz do segmentu kostki przy 82%, pozostaniesz pomniejszony i przegrasz, ponieważ nie będziesz zdolny do zrobienia pierwszego skoku w tej części, z powodu twojej wielkości. Podsumowując, ta "tajemnicza droga" jest niepraktycznym rozwiązaniem, gwarantującym porażkę, lecz z pewnością ciekawym bugiem. * Przy segmencie ze spowolnioną kostką, w 76% można uruchomić gravity ring, który miał być pułapką. Po tym można wskoczyć na mały kawałek bloku, na którym stoi kolec (ma on odrobinę mniejszą szerokość niż blok) i grać dalej. * Przy trzecim segmencie ufo (89%) można opuścić portal grawitacyjny i zostać w normalnej grawitacji. Galeria ToE2Wave.jpg Cube45.png|Ikona otrzymywana za przejście ToE2 Cube60.png|Ikona nagradzająca gracza za przejście ToE2 z 3 pieniążkami MenuToE2.jpg|Wygląd poziomu w menu ToE2Cube.jpg Film (3 Sekretne monety) thumb|center|300px Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Poziomy oryginalne Kategoria:Łatwy Demon Kategoria:Poziomy Long Kategoria:Poziomy z 2014 roku